Five Friends one story
by hatsuhara101
Summary: Five friends come together with nothing in common. they end up in to the story that they like most. What will happen? who will save them? will they stay or will they go? And who are they sleeping with?
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story about me and my friends who wish stuff like this actually happened

summary:Five friends come together with nothing in common. they end up in to the story that they like most. What will happen? who will save them? will they stay or will they go? And who are they sleeping with?

Disclaimer: I don't know fruits basket

Prologue

"Hey guys! You made it," chirped Tasha.

Andrea, Connie, Katie, Ashley, Tasha are the best of friends.

They had a connection that no other friendship could have.

"Here I got these for you," exclaimed Tasha handing out necklaces.

Ashley got a sheep.

Connie got a cat.

Andrea got a rabbit.

Katie got a dragon.

Tasha already had one for herself which was an ox.

"Cool! These are the same animal of the Chinese zodiac that we like," screamed Connie.

"Good for you to state the obvious con-con," retorted Tasha.

"Alright who is ready?" asked Tasha.

"Ready for what?" asked Connie.

"Well duh! We all made a vow that we would all do a drinking contest," exclaimed Tasha.

"I brought two bottles of vodka!" squealed Ashley.

"Lets roll a dice to see who gets to go first and compete," explained Andrea.

"Okay," replied everyone agreeing on the concept.

"3…2…1…Roll!" screamed everyone.

Tasha got a 6

Katie a 3

Connie a 5

Andrea a 3

Ashley a 1

"Sweet! Connie you're going down," competed Tasha.

"Oh no, you're the one going down," replied Connie.

Ten glasses are set on the table in front Tasha and Connie, both having to drink all five.

"Who every can down all of them without passing out goes to the next round…Ready…Set…GO!" yelled Katie.

Without noticing that she slowing down Connie start focusing on the burning pain going down her throat.

"Done!" yelled Tasha.

Connie jumped from the sudden outburst and choked

"Cough…You…Won…cough?" questioned Connie.

"Yup! And now I get to wait for the next round. Katie, Andrea, Ashley. Ya'll go together," explained Tasha.

"Alright? Ready…Set…Go!" squealed Connie.

Ashley won first (obviously she can down better than anyone I know and that is sad)

Katie won second, but passed out from waiting on Andrea who came out last.

"Alright, me against Ashley," cheered Tasha.

Tasha sat down across from Ashley with a game face on.

"Okay? Ready…Set…GO!" yelled Andrea.

Katie who woozily woke up just in time to see Tasha win the game by a close one.

"Done!" screamed Tasha slamming the glass on the table.

"Wha.. You've gotten better," complimented Ashley.

"Yeah, but I always get sleepy. So how about we go to sleep?" asked Tasha swinging back and forth.

"Yeah, that's…a good. Idea," wobbled Andrea.

"Let's just sleep here," said Connie.

Everyone was knocked out from the drinks, but with the power from the necklaces the power activated and sent them to the one place. One place that can be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2:Hatsuhara

Disclaimer: I don't know fruits basket

Chapter one: Hatsuharu

Beep…Beep…Beep

"Damn, I'm still sleepy," complained Tasha.

"So am I but school," said Haru.

"Huh? Who are you and what are you doing in my bed!" screamed Tasha.

Tasha looked around the room and back the person "Hatsuharu?"

"Yeah?" asked a confused Haru.

"Sorry, I'm Tasha," explained Tasha bowing.

"I'm Hat-"

"Hatsuharu Sohma, the ox from the Chinese zodiac," cut in Tasha.

"How do you know?" asked a confused Haru.

"Umm…I don't know really know how to explain it. Let alone you believing me," said Tasha the last part to her self.

"Sit down I'll listen," said Haru patting the bed.

"Okay, thanks well, last night were my birthday party. So I and my friends were partying like we always do..." Tasha stopped explaining because Haru's look changed, "What?"

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes," said Haru pulling Tasha into his lap.

"Well, thank you," answered Tasha uncomfortable with the treatment.

"Please continue," said Haru.

Tasha continued her story.

"So why did you end up her?" asked Haru, "But I really like that you did."

"I don't know, why did like that I did?" asked Tasha still uncomfortable.

"Because I dreamed of someone like you once; that you would understand me, and I can hug you," explained Haru.

"I can... It must be the necklace," exclaimed Tasha grabbing it.

"If you let me go you can get dressed and we can go to Shigures house," said Tasha.

"Good idea your friends might be there," said Haru.

Haru put Tasha on the bed and realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a red shirt that barely covered her self.

"Umm… What about you?" asked Haru.

"Huh? EEEK!" squeaked Tasha blushing madly.

"Ummm, I don't have any skirts, but I do have pants," explained Haru.

"Okay, thanks you, and plus I HATE skirts," explained Tasha.

"Okay, here," said Haru handing her a pair of pants and a shirt, "I'll change in the bathroom."

"Okay," replied Tasha.

Haru walked out of the bathroom to soot ash turned around looking at something. He walked over put his arms around her waist and asked "What are you lookin' at?"

"…" replied Tasha.

"What, my parents?" questioned a confused Haru.

"Sniffle… it's nothing just remembering something," said Tasha rubbing her eyes.

"Would you like to tell me about while we walk to Shigure's house?" asked Haru.

"Sure, but what about Akito?" asked Tasha.

"He is most likely asleep still," said Haru taking Tasha hand and walking towards the door.

* * *

Ding Dong

"Yes?" asked Tohru, "Haru?"

"Yes and I have a friend with me also," directing Tohrus attention towards Tasha.

"Hello I am Tohru Honda, please to meet you," said Tohru.

"Hello I'm Tasha Kon," answered Tasha.

"Tohru, who is our guest," asked Shigure, "let them in."

"Okay, I'll go finish breakfast," said Tohru walking away.

Haru and Tasha walked in to find a single table.

"Who the hell are you!" came a yell from up stairs.


End file.
